Pain of Forgetting
by XXrainbow-bladeXX
Summary: When Sherlock is in a bad car accident, he is taken to the hospital and told he has amnesia. How will he deduct if he has amnesia? NOT JOHNLOCK! But it is Mollylock! I love Mollylock! C'mon down and ship Mollylock!
1. Car Crash

** This is my first Sherlock fan-fiction! I CAN'T WAIT! I think you guys will love it! HONESTLY I DO! So, It is a story on Sherlock having amnesia after a really bad car crash. ENJOY!**

** Summary- When Sherlock is in a bad car accident, he is taken to the hospital and told he has amnesia. How will he deduct, if he has amnesia?**

** Title- Pain of Forgetting**

** Chapter One- Car Crash**

_I need you to pick up something for me. -JW_

_ Ugh, what?-SH_

_ I need some milk, can you get it? You're on your way home anyways.-JW_

_ Fine. I guess that is acceptable.-SH_

_ Thank you-JW_

_ Yea whatever, I will take a cab. I'll be maybe 13 minutes and 45 seconds.-SH_

_ How could you possibly know how long it will take?-JW_

_ Because I am clever. See you in a bit.-SH_

Sherlock ran towards the road and whistled to a cab, the cab slowed down and came to the curb to let him in.

Sherlock didn't want to get John's stupid milk. He has two legs, he can do it himself. Lazy.

He looked out the window starring at all the low IQ people. Everyone has a low IQ. Well, Irene didn't. In the end she was dumb, made a mistake. But even he made mistakes.

_Oh, c'mon Sherlock. Name the last mistake you made. _He thought silently to himself.

"Oy! Mate! Where are you going? You haven't told me yet." Asked the driver looking back.

"Oh, sorry. 221B Baketstree-" He was cut off when he realized that the driver was still looking back, but it was too late. He saw a cab heading straight for theirs. "Look out!" He yelled.

The driver looked back forwards and swerved the car. The cab began to move side to side when it finally hit the other cab, unable to get away from it.

Sherlock lost consciousness, black overtaking him.

John knew Sherlock was taking more than just 13 minutes 45 seconds. He was getting worried, or maybe Sherlock wasn't as clever as he thought.

Nope... Something was wrong. He knew Sherlock, and Sherlock was very clever. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it.

_Where are you?-JW_

When he got no reply after about 5 minutes, he called him.

It rang 1 time and he heard the voice mail voice. "_Sorry, your call can not be completed as dialed."_ She said.

He tried to text again, but still no reply. He decided to just wait 15 more minutes before trying to call Lestrade.

Sherlock woke with a raging headache, the light blinding him. He knew what happened. He was in a car crash. He looked up and saw the driver hauled over a door with no window. "Hey!" He called out, ears ringing. The driver did not reply. "Hey!" He called again. Sherlock attempted to reach over to him, but pulled back when he realized his back was in too much pain. When he tried to get up again, he groaned and called to the driver again. "Hey!" He tried.

"Call 911."

"Oh my God, there are people in there."

Sherlock heard fainted voices, probably civilians.

He tried one more time to try and wake the driver, but plopped right back down. He began to see black spots, his vision going fuzzy. He kept blinking his eyes, trying to fight the darkness that wanted so badly to overwhelm him. He wasn't strong enough, the urge to fall back into unconsciousness was too strong.

John pulled out his phone after 15 minutes of anxiously waiting for Sherlock's return. He dialed Lestrade's number and heard it ringing.

"Hello?" Asked Lestrade.

"Hey, yea. Have you seen Sherlock?" He asked.

"No, I thought he was with you."

"No... I know I sent him to get some milk because I noticed we were out and he was on his way home. It has been nearly an hour."

"Okay. I will see what we can do."

"Thank you, bye Lestrade."

"Goodbye John." And the call ended.

John heard sirens blaring in the distance. _Could that be... NO! It can't! Please tell me it can't!_ He mentally yelled it himself. _I am just going to see what all the ruckus is about._ John grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

He saw a group of people running in a general direction, so he followed. Praying Sherlock wasn't hurt, he tried to call again but got that same voice telling him his call can't be completed.

He finally got close enough to see what happened. He saw a cab that crashed with people surrounding the car. Paramedics told them to move but I stayed where I was to make sure it wasn't Sherlock. He remembered how Sherlock told him he was getting a cab. He walked just a little closer so see a group of paramedics pulling a man in a dark jacket with black curls out of the cab.

_Sherlock..._

"Oh my God..." He whispered and ran forwards.

He got to the yellow tape and two policemen told him he couldn't pass. "That's my friend! Please let me through! Please!" He yelled at them, glancing over their shoulders to see Sherlock being put onto a stretcher.

"I am sorry sir, but you can't pass. You may go to the St. Barts Hospital. That is where they will be taking the driver and passenger." He said trying to hold him back.

John finally gave up and ran away to call Lestrade, while running to St. Barts to make sure Sherlock was still alive.

**SO? What do you think? Please be honest. I will try to update as quickly as possible. I know I didn't get much of their personalities in this chapter but, I will as soon as we get to the rest! PRMOISE!**

**Please Review And Be Completely Honest. NO Criticism! ** **HONESTY!**


	2. Anger of the Consulting Detective

** Hey CHAPTER 2! Now I will try to get their personalities the rest of the way. I really am excited about this story, much more than the rest!**

** Chapter 2- Anger of the Consulting Detective. **

John ran all the way from 221B Bakerstreet to St. Barts Hospital. He never stopped. Sherlock meant to much to John for him to stop.

Lestrade said he'd be at the hospital soon. He said he had to deal with Anderson's rant on how Sherlock would be fine and he needed him for a case about a kidnapped little girl.

John ran inside and went up to the front desk where a lady with a brown hair up in a tight bun, she had glasses on.

"I am here for Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes." He said quickly, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you family?" She asked, glaring at him. She looked up from her work.

"No, he doesn't have one. Well, he has one but they are no close by and Mycroft will be here later. But I am his flat mate!" John stammered a few times, for he was talking to fast.

"Alright, room 259." She said looking back down at her paper work.

John didn't acknowledge a thank you at all, just quickly walked down the corridors to room 259.

He finally got to Sherlock's room and he ran in to find a doctor standing over him. "I am sorry sir, you are going to have to wait." He said, walking up to him and trying to push him out of the room.

"Please, I am all he has at the moment. He needs someone. He may not admit it, but he is scared." He whispered looking over the doctor's shoulder. He noticed Sherlock was asleep with a gauze around his head.

"Alright... Fine. But be quiet we think we hear him mumbling things. But yet he is asleep... so just stay quiet." He shot at John.

John just nodded and walked towards the sleeping, inured Sherlock and held his hand. He didn't really know what to do, he just needed comfort. He needed to know that someone was there for him.

Sherlock knew he was asleep, but yet he felt awake inside his head. He knew John was holding his hand, but he didn't need it. He would be fine when he woke up.

Sherlock didn't know for sure though, he knew his memories of the crash were fading. He needed to remember.

_Remember! Why are they fading? I never forget anything! Never!_

_ Let's see... I was in the car looking at all the dull people. Then the driver asked me where I was going... I said... I think I said... I don't even remember where I was going! Home? The office? Out to eat? The store? Wait! The store... yes the store! No... I was going home... Damn it!_

_ Remember!_

_ No... I had already gone to the store... But where was going after that? And why did I go to the store? I hate no knowing! This is so... this is so... so boring!_

John did hear Sherlock mumbling things in his sleep. He just kept hearing "Remember." But what was he trying to remember? And why would Sherlock need to remember, he never needed to _remember_ anything. He always knew.

"Remember..." Breathed Sherlock, clenching the sheets he lie one.

"Okay, we know he is mumbling! Now would you do something!?" John finally burst.

"Okay! Okay! We think he will wake up and not remember anything." Said the doctor.

"Hang on! Before you tell me anything, what is your name?"

"Doctor Mighten." He replied.

"Now continue. Amnesia?" John felt his heart drop. Sherlock is a consulting detective. How can he deduct if he can't remember half the things he is told?

"Yes, it's not heavy amnesia. Like he will remember his name, he might have trouble remembering other people, and he will forget a lot of stuff he is told. Like an example would be-"

"Yes I know, I was a doctor too." John cut off.

"Really? What kind?"

"Army Doctor." Replied John, breathing heavily. He knew Sherlock wasn't going to take this easy. Even he can't hold back the anger with something like this.

John and Doctor Mighten heard Sherlock mumble. They both jerked their heads towards Sherlock who was struggling to open his eyes. John held his hand again and began to comfort him with soft words. "Sherlock? Hey, it's okay. Open your eyes." John said sweetly.

Sherlock fluttered his eyes and looked at John and squinted in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked sadly, but quickly retreated. "Wait! Don't answer that!" He yelled putting his fingers to his temples to think. "You are... Um... Damn it! I know who you are! I just can't... I can't think of your name..." He said quietly taking his hands away from his temples.

"I know, it's okay. My name is John. John Watson. Do you who I am?" John asked comfortingly.

"Um... My... I think you are my..." Sherlock stammered, face clenching in anger.

"It's okay. I am your flat mate." John attempted at calming him down.

"Why don't I know that!?" Yelled Sherlock, putting his fingers back up to his temple. "How long have we lived together?" He asked sternly.

"A couple months."

"Then I should know!" He yelled again.

"Sherlock, you need to calm down you will get another headache." Said Doctor Mighten.

"Too late!" He yelled once more.

"It's okay Sherlock." Jumped in John. He was trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong with me?" Asked Sherlock, suddenly quiet.

"You have amnesia. You will remember stuff like who the president is and stuff about yourself, but other things and other people will be rather difficult for you." Replied the doctor.

Sherlock just sat there, face blank. Showing no emotion. "Then how am I... How am I going to do my job?" He finally asked.

"I will help you Sherlock. I will make sure you get all the information and if I have to repeat it I will." John said comfortingly.

"But... I don't understand... How did I even... I don't even remember the crash!" He was getting angry again.

"I know. It is okay." Said Doctor Mighten quietly.

"Can I go home?" He asked, almost sounding like he was... pleading.

"Yes we have done plenty of tests and you may go home whenever you like, your clothes are over there on the chair." He said, pointing to a chair by the window.

Sherlock quickly got up and grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room. "Sherlock." John rolled his eyes and ran after him.

"Sherlock it will be okay." He said as soon as he got out in the hall.

Sherlock turned around, face red of anger. "How!? I will have no memory! How can I deduce!? What will I do John!? I barely remember half the conversation we just had in there!" Yelled Sherlock, pointing to the room. Sherlock turned right back around and began walking again.

**OKAY! What do you think? Be honest, no rudeness! I mean it! I will get you for it! JK! I still love you! Okay! REVIEW!**


	3. First Case

** I am BACK! I am so happy to be back! The only problem is I have to update like 4 of my chapters tonight! DARN! Oh well! I just need to concentrate that's all.**

** Chapter 3- First Case**

Sherlock and John finally got out of the hospital and out to the main road. John walked closer to the road and held his hand up for a taxi who just drove right past them.

"Well for God's sakes." Whispered John.

"Actually John... Could we just walk?" Asked Sherlock quietly.

John just looked at him with a soft smile and nodded and began to walk. "So, what all do you remember?" He finally asked.

"I am a consulting detective and I don't know who I work for, I remember... I don't know..." Sherlock was looking down at his feet as he spoke.

"Sherlock, I understand. Let me explain to you-"

"Hey Sherlock are you okay?" John and Sherlock looked forward to see Lestrade walking quickly to them. "Hey, I was just on my way to the hospital."

"I got out, they let me. Who are you?" Asked Sherlock confused.

"What? Sherlock, very funny." Laughed Lestrade.

Sherlock just looked back down and John began to speak. "No he really doesn't know who you are... When he got in the car crash, he hit his head very hard. Lestrade, he has amnesia." He said sadly.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock, who was still looking towards to the ground. "Sherlock, I am sorry." He said kindly.

"Yea, so any cases I am really bored!" He retreated quickly.

Lestrade and John shared glances between each other. Lestrade began first. "Well, Sherlock-"

"No. No, none of that "pity for Sherlock" crap! I am not going to let this stop me from what I love. Got it?" Asked Sherlock angrily.

Lestrade just nodded and began to explain. "Well, we have a kidnapped little girl and we are having trouble finding her. You think you can lend us a hand?" He asked smiling.

"Yes. I can."

"Alright, come with me to the station." He gestured and they followed.

When they got there Sherlock stopped in front of the door, John and Lestrade looked back at the stopped Sherlock. "Is there a problem?" Asked Lestrade, glancing at John.

"Yes, there are going to be people in here that I know, but I don't know I know them. So... I need a favor."

"We will help you-" John tried to talk.

"No, that is the problem. I want to try this on my own, okay? Let me try."

They both nodded and continued in.

Sherlock just looked around trying to remember the station. He saw desks, coffee makers, rooms, interrogation rooms. He saw it all, just didn't remember it.

They finally got upstairs to meet Sally Donivan. "Hello freak." She greeted Sherlock.

"Oh please Sally I don't care about your opinion." Stated Sherlock sternly.

John looked at him surprised. "How do you know her? Sorry, it's just I thought you would forget."

"I don't know how I remember her I just do..." Sherlock said, he rubbed his eyes realizing he was actually tired.

"Sherlock, do you want to go home and rest? We can start this tomorrow." Asked Lestrade.

"No!" Sherlock exclaimed. It suddenly went silent and everyone began to look around. "Sorry, sorry! I just... What leads do we have?" He tried to change the subject.

"Some guy named Brandon Hues." Said Lestrade.

"Why?" Asked John.

"He was seen bringing some sort of supplies in a warehouse near the house the child was taken."

"Okay so this... Brandon, where was he seen? Have you guys been over there?"

"Well no, we needed Sherlock. We think he can help." Said Lestrade looking to Sherlock, who was listening carefully.

"Yes, I hope I can. Where?" Replied Sherlock.

"There is a warehouse just down the road from Bakerstreet, and that was where he was seen actually. And yes I mean Bakerstreet, where you guys live." Said Lestrade quickly.

"Wonderful." Said John sarcastically.

"Okay... I will probably forget his name in the morning, so I will write it down and everything you just told me." Sherlock went into Lestrade's drawer and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, he began to write down everything. "Okay, I will be heading over there now."

"What!?" Yelled Lestrade.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well... No, sorry." Lestrade looked down embarrassed.

"Okay, John you coming?" Asked Sherlock, already walking away.

"Of course." John ran after Sherlock.

They got outside and Sherlock decided to walk again. John understood why. Sherlock was mad, mad that he can't remember. Sherlock was sad as well. He thinks John can't see him when he can. John knows, he always knows. Sherlock my always have a face of no emotion, besides confusion, but John knew.

"John?"

"Yea?"

"I believe I forgot where we were going." Said Sherlock sadly.

"Didn't you write it down?"

"I don't know... Probably let me see." Sherlock began to dig through his coat pockets and pulled out a notepad with the information on it. "Just the road down from out street. I know where that is. I see it every day. In fact, I think I saw the kidnapper."

"I am just so surprised you remember this." John stopped in his tracks thinking.

"John, c'mon!"

"No, really. How do you remember?"

"Maybe 'cause I knew I needed to? I don't know!" Yelled Sherlock in frustration.

"Do you really have amnesia?"

"Yes! Okay! I am mad about it! I try to remember! In fact, I try to remember too much that my head hurts! That is why I remember! So leave me alone about it! I don't want to talk about it! I never will talk about it! Leave me alone!" Sherlock turned and began to walk to the warehouse. John stayed behind and sighed.

He knows Sherlock didn't mean to get mad at him. He is just upset about it all and doesn't know how to express it. John just decided to go home.

Sherlock just walked faster and faster and tried not to think about his blow up on John. He didn't mean to... Basically... Oops.

He finally got to the warehouse when he realized he had no idea why he was here. "Oh my God... I don't know how to get home." He talked to himself.

He must've forgotten about the notes he wrote.

"Hey! Who are you!?" Yelled a deep voice.

Sherlock turned around quickly and saw a man with a dark, long coat on and a black mask. "Oh, uh... Sorry I was just on my way. Do I know you?"

"No, do _I_ know _you_?"

"Not that I know of..."

"What's wrong with you? You are acting as if you have some stupid memory loss crap!" He yelled in frustration. "Anyways, do you know where I could easily get out of London?"

"Um... I have a slight amnesia, but there is a boat long towards the east. May I ask why?"

"No you may not." He replied casually.

Sherlock froze for a minute, still emotionless. "Okay... I will be on my way." Said Sherlock awkwardly and walked off.

_I have no idea how to get home..._

Suddenly Sherlock saw a cab come up towards him and John ran out. "Sherlock! I went home to give you your space, but then I realized... I didn't know if you would know how to get home."

"God John, you are a saint! Thank you 'cause I actually have no idea where I am going!"

John laughed and they got into the cab waiting for them.

**Okay I am done with chapter 3! YAY! I am so happy! Okay, tell me what you think and REVIEW!**


	4. Mistakes

** I know this is a little late but I have dealing with some things lately... Life sucks right now... But I am back and ready to write! So here is chapter 4! Molly will be here! And I did forget that 999 is used in Britain not 911... so sorry about that...**

** Chapter 4- Mistakes**

Sherlock and John were in the cab riding back to 221B. When John looked back he realized that was where the kidnapper was hiding.

"Sherlock, are you okay?" He asked awkwardly.

"Besides the fact that I have this stupid amnesia, yes... Why?"

"Because that is where the kidnapper was hiding..."

"What kidnapper?" He asked looking away from the window to John.

"Oh my God! Did you talk to someone while you were there?" He asked quickly.

"Yea... But what kidnap-" Sherlock stopped and looked down ashamed.

"Oh my God! Cabbie! Take us to the office instead!" He yelled angrily. John looked out the window without saying another word to Sherlock.

"John... I am sorry... I know where he is going..." Said Sherlock quietly.

"Sherlock! Save it for Lestrade!" He exclaimed.

Sherlock didn't speak another word. He looked back out the window and waited to get to the office.

When they got there Sherlock and John walked awkwardly inside to Lestrade's office. "John? Sherlock? What are you-"

"Sherlock talked to him." Said John sternly.

"Who? Brandon Hues?" He asked back.

"Yes! Okay, I did! I am sorry but if I hadn't forgotten about him I wouldn't know where he was heading!" Yelled Sherlock angrily.

"You know where he is?" Asked John.

"Yes, I do. And you would know if you would've given me a chance to tell you in the cab!" Replied Sherlock with stern.

"Where?" Lestrade interrupted them.

"Umm... I believe he said... Uhh, OH! The boats along the dock of the east coast!" He yelled and attempted to run out the door.

"No! Go see Molly!" Said John.

"Why...?" Asked Sherlock awkwardly.

"Because you may have injuries... Just go!"

"I do not have injuries..."

"Look! You have done enough damage! There is a little girl scared to death being taken to God know where and you gave Brandon a location to leave! Just go see Molly to save time!" Whispered John in Sherlock's face and walked away.

Sherlock looked down and headed to the Hospital. He kept repeating in his head where he was going.

_Molly_

_ St. Bart's Hospital_

_ Molly_

_ St. Bart's Hospital_

He finally got there and headed to the corpse room... he forgot what they called them... _Damn it!_

"Sherlock?" Sherlock heard a female voice say and he turned around.

"Uhh... Molly?" He asked looking weirdly at her.

"Yes, I am sorry about your amnesia..." She said blushing.

"Yes... Well..." Sherlock nodded his head awkwardly and smiled.

"You know I can tell you are sad about this..." She said sweetly, looking down at the floor.

"Molly," Sherlock tired to stop her.

"I can, I just want to help... If there is anything you need I am here... Anything you need me to remind you... Just, nothing. Never mind..." Molly tried to walk away, but Sherlock grabbed her elbow to stop her from going.

"Molly... Thank you." He said and let go of her.

She just stood there for a moment and realized Sherlock was blushing, she blushed as a reaction to his cute blushing. "Would you like me to stay?"

"Well, John told me he didn't want me because I screwed up..." He said looking down sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a kidnapper and I forgot and I gave him directions on how to get out of here because I have this damned amnesia!" Yelled Sherlock, getting angry.

"Wait, wait, wait! Calm down... What are you talking about?" She asked putting her hands up.

"There was a kidnapper who kidnapped... I think it was... a girl... God! I don't remember! Amnesia isn't like this! It is not to the point where I forget this easily!"

"Sherlock, I know why..." Molly said quietly.

Sherlock took a deep breath and asked, "What?"

"You are afraid and you are giving up too easily..."

"No, no I am not! I have been trying so hard to remember things... but I can't..."

"That is your problem right there."

"What!?" He whispered, but in a yelling manner.

"You are trying to hard... You are trying so hard to the point where you want to give up... You're straining yourself. You're straining your point to where you want to give up... and you do."

Sherlock stood there for a second just starring at her. He knew she was right, he just didn't want to admit it. He didn't think anyone could ever understand him, but obviously he was wrong. Molly could...

"You know I am right Sherlock, I can see it in your face. You are afraid, I can see it too. I can see your fear, your sadness. You think I can't see you... But, I mean... What I mean is... I want to help you..."

"Why?" Sherlock suddenly was starring at the floor.

"Because I care about you." She said softly walking closer to Sherlock.

"But why? No one ever did besides you or John... I know why John cares. But you... Why?"

Molly stopped in her tracks and began to cry.

"Whoa, I am sorry why are you crying?"

Molly didn't say anything she just let her tears fall in front of him.

"Molly?"

Sherlock walked up to Molly and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a while and then he brought her face from his shoulder and kissed her lips.

He didn't know what he was feeling, he knew it was a warm feeling. This wonderful feeling in his heart. He didn't know, he just loved it... love... love? Love! Is it possible for William Sherlock Scott Holmes?

He finally pulled away and looked at each other. "I love you." Whispered Sherlock.

Molly pulled away. "What?" She asked smiling.

"N-Nothing! I should probably go, sorry. I have to... make dinner? Whatever, goodbye." Sherlock awkwardly backed out of the door.

**tell me what you think! Sorry for the late update again!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


	5. You What?

** I don't think it has been too long I think I am right on time so PISS OFF! XD Jk! I love you guys. SO this is chapter 5 and I am digging this story so far! I will continue! XD**

** Chapter 5- You What?**

Sherlock attempted to go out the front door of the hospital but Molly stopped him. "Sherlock wait!" She yelled grabbing his elbow to stop him from leaving.

He stopped and looked down. "I am sorry, Molly. I didn't mean to say that. I am sorry I embarrassed you."

"You didn't embarrass me, Sherlock. Tell me, in any way, how was that embarrassing? You just spoke your mind which is okay."

Sherlock just looked up at her. He didn't know what to do, he just starred. "I am sorry... I need to go." He whispered.

"Alright," She said sadly and let go of his elbow. "Do you know how to get home?"

"..." He looked down.

"It's okay, I'll take you." She smiled and took her keys from her pockets.

"No... I want to walk." He stopped her.

"Don't be silly, Sherlock. It would take far too long." She said and headed towards her car in the parking lot that was behind the building for employees.

Sherlock's heart began to race. Yes, it was silly. But he didn't want to get in a car... Not yet.

Molly got in the car and waited for Sherlock to get in. "Well, c'mon Sherlock." She gestured her hands and he got in.

"It's okay, nothing will happen." She said smiling at him and he just nodded and looked out the window.

It was thirty minutes before we got to 221B Bakerstreet. There were police lights along the way so Sherlock guessed they got the kidnapper... Surprised he remembered. He wasn't trying very hard at the moment. Maybe that's what he is supposed to do, let it all go.

"Thank you, Molly. For the ride. And... Thank you for not getting angry at my... Whatever you call it. I am sorry I said I loved you." He said softly.

"Did you mean it?" She asked slowly. She felt kind of like she was prying but she needed to know.

His eyes widened at the thought that he might. He just smiled and nodded and walked away.

When he got up the stairs he found John sitting in a chair. "John, hi. I thought you would be with the police."

"Nah, I decided to go home I was tired and I wanted some dinner. It's nearly midnight. C'mon, sit down. We need to talk." He said as he patted the chair in front of him.

It was a black cushion chair, and he sat in a red chair. Sherlock walked over to the chair that John had gestured him to sit in. "What is it..?"

"We need to talk about me getting mad at you. I am sorry for that. I didn't mean to run you off."

Sherlock just sighed and looked up, and back at John. "It's okay... Me and Molly... talked a lot you could say."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I just panicked... I mean I can't actually... Love her... Right?"

"Wait, what?"

"I felt really useless at the moment and she just read me, read me like I read others. She deduced about my appearance and said I was afraid and I was trying to too hard and that is why I forget things, because I strain myself to remember. She was right and she knew she was right and so did I... I felt something... Something I really thought I never would..." Sherlock stammered on the last couple words.

"What happened Sherlock..?"

"I told her I loved her... I then panicked and said I should leave and then she took me home."

"You what?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes... I said I loved her. Then she asked me if I meant it... I didn't reply..."

John didn't know what to say, he just sat there and starred at Sherlock.

"I am afraid..." Whispered Sherlock.

"That's the first."

"That's my point. I am forgetting things because I have amnesia... But I think I am forgetting myself now... I am feeling lover for someone... and fear for myself."

"Sherlock... It is a human thing to do..."

"I have never really been human have I?" Asked Sherlock sternly.

"Not really..." John nodded.

Sherlock sighed and got up to leave. He stumbled a little and John was there to catch him.

"Alright, you need to rest. C'mon, let's get you to bed." He said and helped him to his room.

**I know this is gonna be a short fanfiction... Like 10 chapters short, so I am trying to get to the point. Anyways... REVIEW!**

** BTW THIS IS IMPORTANT! I am going to be writing a story where Sherlock has a daughter he never knew he had and it will be around 40 chapters and I would love for you guys to read it! 3**

** I havent started it yet... but I hope to soon.**


	6. Sorry AN

** Okay so... I realize how I much I hate this story and I am going to delete it... But don't fret! I will create another Sherlock story when I am done with Daughter of a Demon (My Black Butler FF)**

** I am sorry that i kind of embarrassed myself with this awful story and I hate it with a fiery burning passion...**

** DARN!**


End file.
